User talk:L.J.S guy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Weegeepedia! Thanks for your edit to the Raineegee page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything with all Admins and the founder.GoWeegeeGo (Talk) 19:05, April 28, 2012 Listen here LLRweegee Right, why did you make a fakerkow? Don't just recolour stuff, ok? I know you won't listen to me so I'm typing this here for no reason. From Whata. I made some murkekow use them NO THESE AREN'T APPROVED AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN THE MURKEKOW FAD. --Signed THE GREAT SAIYAMAN That guy with the glasses 01:32, June 30, 2012 (UTC) LLRweegee Well Larikekow is not one but i wanted to make one cool recolor and sekow are the only fakerkekows only only only ones. Prarlio Prarlio is not an anti Weegee he is a Fakegee the Great Murkekow Wiki made that up I looked at the dates on the pages and the one on Weegeepedia was made a year before the one on T.G.M.W. Also don't listen to the stuff on Greegee Wiki those guys are really wierd. hey kid Prarlio has a YouTube account named IAMPRARLIO and maybe,you should ask if he is friend of Murkekow or not,he even made a vieo about you PS:MSK was here Some Stuff Hey LLRweegee, please don't add pictures from the Great Murkekow Wiki. I know you hate Murkekow, but you shouldn't talk about it publicly, as it will draw spammers to this site. GoWeegeeGo 21:00, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey please don't recreate pages that were deleted. If they were deleted that means an admin didn't want it on here. - Can Candy Canes Ceegee? 21:54, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi Can you help my wiki a bit more?... General Beegee 21:15, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Sorry and made and some problems Hi and i met Iamprarlio he is making bad stuff about me but i does not hurt and it should not hurt you Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me.I made Weegees real brother first and have some problems about it that some people have. Hey. Can you help out my website a bit more??? http://greatbeegee.wikia.com General Beegee 23:10, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Ceegee on the comments of the video of llrweegee had you saw a guy called llrfilms. Hi Can you contribute to my wiki? http://greatbeegee.wikia.com General Beegee 14:05, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Mellleo Hey please don't remake Mellleo. We have already gone through that Awheeo is Weegee's biological brother, not Mellleo. If you can't deal with that then make your own Weegee Wiki that has Mellleo be his real brother. But if you make Mellleo or any other page that has been deleted then I will have to block you from Weegeepedia. Ceegee 18:50, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Mabey But you could have told me that i should change the name and i made him first and before Awheeo this yes or no to any adim. Why Weegee died He died because the mario brother did not ike the recolors so i am drawing Fakegees so he could make it alive. Block Please stop making deleted pages over and over again like Lamalleo and Mellleo, or you will end blocked. A Major Wikia Contributor 19:22, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Fakegees I made Lamalleo a fakegee not even fakegees would make it better. Re: Just take the truth! Lamalleo is a bad character! Just keep it deleted, stop remaking deleted character. If a character is deleted, it means either that it is bad, or does not belong on this site. A Major Wikia Contributor 00:31, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Why can't we make a second chance or a redobe like nothing ever happened or redo everuything. Made a wiki There i made mellleo on my new wiki and look at it if you want and i will never make a deleted page agian and on my wiki i amde awheeo a form of him but now a being. I don't want to, there is no point in destroying the murkekows. General Beegee Talk ok well is there something to stop saying weegee is dead. i am tired i just have to find a way they makde such trouble and there is a new guy making fun of us. Ok General Beegee Talk Rules I added rules to Weegeepedia. You can see it in the navigation bar on top of the wiki. Spread it to everyone you know on the wiki but General Beegee, Can Candy Canes Ceegee?, and D lear. Get familiar with the rules yourself too. Link. You have been making a lot of previously deleted pages and most people can't understand a lot of your stuff. Can you please improve your grammar? Weegee 19:25, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok you could do the grammar i wanted you now pluss look at my new blog thats important in 10 days i am leaving and you miytgh say Llrweegee hello are you there look at it and then i will do the rest I know you're leaving. Weegee 20:16, August 9, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean? -Beegee I saw it have wait what are you talking about ............. I will be mitgh be leaving tomorrow huh... I am leaving tomorow saturday I am leaving today i mitgh have a conection on my i pad.mabey.. . i am back i left friday because something my dad said. stop saying weegee is dead,i hate thatweegee 06:15, October 31, 2012 (UTC) what are you talking about weegee is alive who are you So I heard you're active again? (mudkip) TheAmazingHypneegee (talk) 20:04, December 13, 2012 (UTC)so i herd u liek mudkipz plese dont delete ever in your life thanks ~~Russmarrs2~~ Why do you still edit here? It's dead....no one goes on it except anonymous users..why not edit more on random interesting stuff wikiw. [[User:Thejyc|''The Dude With a Celestial Bronze Sword]] [[User talk:Thejyc|~My Talk Page]] We can expand my wiki, together! So you don't have to be lonely and the only one editing a wiki ;) Plus you're pages won't get deleted by mean admins and you won't get banned. [[User:Thejyc|The Dude With a Celestial Bronze Sword]] [[User talk:Thejyc|~My Talk Page]] LLRweegee, I made a new wiki: http://the-great-malleo.wikia.com/wiki/The_Great_Malleo_Wiki. Wazzup LLRweegee, i am the hobo in your backyard (: RoboWeegeeBot (talk) 01:47, August 16, 2013 (UTC)RoboWeegeeBot hey yo! im medaizeh2401! Sorry i left mid chat, i had 2 go 2 church RoboWeegeeBot (talk) 19:52, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Chat? (PatrickBobSponge was here.) --Alphaweegee (talk) 08:45, September 14, 2013 (UTC)Wow dude your number 1# Hey LLRweegee. As you may know, people from another wiki are attacking Weegeepedia. They have complained that you and another user are insulting and flaming them to this day. On behalf of Weegeepedia, please stop. I'm trying to make peace with them, and insulting them is not helping. Thanks! Hobodude34 (talk) 21:06, October 7, 2013 (UTC) I will awnser your questions tommorow in chat but i must tell you i will not really be here. LriGee. (talk) 18:02, October 14, 2013 (UTC) I saw some pages where you eddited "*NAME* is a type of fakegee" Know a question. Why did you do that? Please answer on my talk. Thanks. :) LriGee. (talk) 20:22, October 19, 2013 (UTC) By *NAME* I mean any name of a fakegee. I mean, like for example, Ceegee. In some articals you wrote, for example, "Ceegee is a type of fakegee" I don't mean that you wrote that about Ceegee, but you did write it on some other articals. Congrats Congratulations for being a Head Weegee! ;) Someday, maybe I could be a Head Weegee. P.S. This is Squidbob Tentapants. LriGee. (talk) 17:41, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Makin' a new article, huh. Can Nightmaralleo see a non-blurry version of Hypnalleo, PLEASE. Nightmaralleo (talk) 19:53, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi! :) Nightmare alley I have nothing to do with your page or hypneegee or hypnalleo On the wiki you made, there is a spammer from the MFB club that is attacking your pages. Please ban him! Hiddenlich (talk) 20:17, November 23, 2013 (UTC) LriGee. (talk) 15:34, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Come to chat... -_- Hi. So, um... I edited your 6yagureo picture... WakaWakaPOW (talk) 21:57, November 30, 2013 (UTC) LriGee. (talk) 14:33, December 27, 2013 (UTC) I drew a dragon and an unicorn. Tell me what you think of them. Fitchren's catchphrase should be, "Press B to clone!" DevinMoffit (talk) 02:52, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Maforteo I know where Maforteo is from! He's from ''Grand Dad: Super Mario 7 for the Famicom. Here's the link. Want to chat? DevinMoffit (talk) 20:42, January 10, 2014 (UTC) my arts of todat.. shupa malleo RPG fanart and ulona killing >:D I didn't really mean. I was adding a photo to Constipaesh and Constipatezeh, but I'm having problems with my computer. Nightmaralleo (talk) 22:38, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Fakegee Sprites I'm making sprites of *Weegee *Malleo *Greegee *Beegee *Ceegee *Suteegee *Pureegee *Chroneegee *NourGodly1592 *Alphaweegee that are SMB, SMB2, SMB3, SMW, and SMAS-like. I'll be done in an hour or two. DevinMoffit (talk) 21:21, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Chat problem For some reason, chat isn't working properly. Whenever I post a message on chat, it doesn't show up on my screen. Also, the screen is blank except for the Weegeepedia logo and an area for typing. So I would chat if WeegChat actually worked. DevinMoffit (talk) 21:25, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Sorry. It's still not working properly. DevinMoffit (talk) 00:36, January 14, 2014 (UTC) It's not working properly for me. Whenever I send something, I can't see it. I also can't see any replies or who's on chat, so basically I can use it, but I'm chatting blindly. On the other hand, I have an idea for a new show called the Fakegee Show, and we could exchange ideas for episodes. How's that sound? DevinMoffit (talk) 00:42, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Both. First I'll make the wiki, and when I get the right technology I'll make the show. DevinMoffit (talk) 00:51, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Still not fixed. You could go on my wiki and discuss ideas for episodes with me. Here's the link: Fakegee_Show_Wiki . Try it! DevinMoffit (talk) 01:00, January 14, 2014 (UTC) More weegees, the better! --Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 12:58, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Chat's still not working for me on any wiki. Try again at 3 to 4 pm Pacific Time. In the mean time, I made a 4tren Wiki, and you should check it out. DevinMoffit (talk) 19:16, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Chat is STILL not working. I tried refreshing the page, deleting my cookies, etc but nothing has worked. Whenever a message is posted, I can't see it. I tried looking up a solution for the problem, but none of the responses were useful. So I sent a complaint to Wikia. I hope chat works again soon! In the meantime, you can communicate to me on the forums or my talk page! DevinMoffit (talk) 00:42, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Admin OK, you are now admin on the United 'Gees Wiki. Cool. DevinMoffit (talk) 02:21, January 15, 2014 (UTC) This is getting ridiculous. Chat still doesn't work. I've tried everything from deleting my cookies to refreshing the page. I even sent a complaint. But nothing is happening. I'm worried that I might not be able to chat for a while. So we must communicate by message wall. DevinMoffit (talk) 20:40, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Magga Magga has three cousins and two sons XD. Plus, I'm gonna add another wiki to my oversized collection, the Magga wiki. You should see it when I create it! Type this URL in: www.magga.wikia.com Yes, the Magga Wiki is ready. DevinMoffit (talk) 02:27, January 16, 2014 (UTC) What do you mean, "Mario sprite thing"? DevinMoffit (talk) 05:10, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Oh. Here it is. The Fakegee sprite sheet. DevinMoffit (talk) 05:13, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I don't remember any Mario sprite sheet. Sorry. DevinMoffit (talk) 05:20, January 18, 2014 (UTC) What is your server name again? Lone Lich (talk) 21:29, January 18, 2014 (UTC) https://secure.join.me/571-270-003 I love Justin Beiber 4EVER (talk) 21:33, January 21, 2014 (UTC) http://puralleo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!I love Justin Beiber 4EVER (talk) 23:52, January 24, 2014 (UTC) I think it's unfair that you blocked me infinitely for a harmless joke which I pretty much stopped after the kick, so you have my word that I will stop "making fun of Weegee" if you unban me, because infinitely is kind of harsh. Lumoshi says: SIMPLICITY, YEAH 20:52, January 26, 2014 (UTC) What did you do? Why did you delete the Farteegee page? Cuddles1234 (talk) 01:14, February 5, 2014 (UTC) get on chat quick -swift CHAT GARN STYLE ~ PURALLEO not really tbh. I'm a busy bee so I haven't been able to get on a lot. I am active, it is just that I can't come on chat because it isn't working for me anymore. Weegee 21:22, February 14, 2014 (UTC) For some reason I can't acces Chat on any wiki, including here and the Tails Doll Wiki. D: Weegee 22:20, February 14, 2014 (UTC) I'm not hiding anything. If you want, you can consider Papa Weegee non-canon and make Ulona Weegee's biological mother. It won't affect much. Weegee 18:26, February 15, 2014 (UTC) CHAT I love Justin Beiber 4EVER (talk) 20:09, February 16, 2014 (UTC) If you want you can delete those pages. I found them on Wikipedia, which is under the Creative Commons License (where you can take any images) and did not know they were taken from someone else. Weegee 21:11, February 17, 2014 (UTC)